When We Meet
by MadameSin
Summary: It's actually going to happen. I finally get to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, are you ok?"

I stared at my screen impatiently waiting for Francis to type back. Usually he would respond immediatley

Typing...

Ah, there he is. I start biting my thumb nail and wrap my blanket tighter around my body trying to muffle the sound of insects outside my window.

"ya ive just been busy all day talk to you later. bye."

Disspointment fills my body as I realize another day goes by without talking to Francis. I throw down my phone and stand up. The blanket glides to the floor in my ascend. The blood goes rushing to my head and my vision goes black for a moment. I stumble a little pitching myself to the wall. Once I gain my equalibrium back I slowly head to my bathroom.

The brightness of the light blinds me and my eyes slowly adjust. Blinking I look up at the clock and it's 3:23am. I shrug my shoulders and stare into the mirror hanging on the wall.

My dark blond hair is tangled and greasy from laying in bed all day and not taking a shower. My bright blue pajama bottoms are stained from the past two days of me not changing. I finally look at my eyes. Dark, black circles are underneath them from little sleep and my emerald green eyes just look done with life.

_Francis... _His name crosses my mind. Inshake my head, forcing him to exit my mind. No such thing happens.

Hoping to preoccupy myself, I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen. On my way down, I see my mom passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles. I grab the hand-sewn blanket my grandma made me and laid it on her. I smile pityingly at her wishing that she could get back on her feet.

My mom was once a very beautiful woman. She had chocolate brown hair and bright green orbs. But, ever since my dad left her she's let everything go and the light in her eyes are gone. Now, she just drowns her sorrows in alcohol.

i walk away not wanting to think about my dad. The cheating asshole left us in this shitty apartment. While he gets to to go on cruises with his girlfriend.

Anyway, I go to the kitchen and open up the fridge. As always, no food. I walka way and head back up to my bedroom. I glance at my phone and see the light blinking. I run over and grab it, hoping it is Francis. Gaining hope,I see that it is just my friend, Matthew.

"Do you want to come over tmorrow afternoon and work on our English project?"

Shit. I forgot that's due on Monday. I start typing that I would meet him at his house. I toss my phone to the side and face-plant into my pillow.

Great, another shitty thing I have to do so I can graduate high school. I've had three weeks to work on it and now time has caught up with me. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I'm lost in thought for awhile when I hear my phone buzz. I groggily pick it up to see Francis' name across my screen. I sit up opening his message.

"im sorry arthur, i promise ill make it up to u."

I type back angrily, _"How, will you do that Francis?"_

"easy, im coming down to pennsylvania to visit u."

My mouth opens in surprise. I might finally get to meet my best friend in real life. He's coming to meet me.

"Why are you coming to Pennsylvania when you live in New York?"

No response. Maybe he was just joking with me.

"well,arthur, ive finally saved enough money and ill be coming down in a few weeks"

My heart stops beating for a second, I can't believe he would do something like this, just for me. I type back a shaky ok and put my phone down. I've known Francis for three years. I met him online and we insantly connected. Just like me at the time, his parents were going through some trouble. We talked about our problems to each other and we felt comfortable. Even if we only saw each other through a screen.

My phone goes off again.

"See you soon Arthur, I can't wait to see you!"

I turn my phone off and roll over thinking about what we could do when he visits.

_"Holy shit, it's actually happening."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone that reads this story! You are all really wonderful!**

I wake up the next morning clutching my phone to my chest. I sit up slowly stretching my limbs out and hear the joints pop one by one. Pulling the covers off, I jump out of the bed and start changing.

I put on old, ripped-up, black jeans. A dark red t-shirt and a black hoodie. i zip up my hoodie and quietly go down the stairs.

My mom must have left for work. The old blanket I put on her early this morning is folded up on the couch. She must have cleaned up a bit too, because all the beer bottles are gone and the room is actually decently clean.

I slip on my converse and head out. The air is cold, but not to bad. I walk down the sidewalk tilting my head back to look at the changing leaves. Reds, oranges, and even some purple look back at me. I breathe in deeply enjoying the transition from fall to winter.

All to soon my walk ends and I stand in front of Matthew's house. It's just a little house, but it's like a second home to me. I skip up the steps and ring the door bell. I hear it echo through the house and hear footsteps approaching. Matthew opens the door with a warming smile on his face. I smile back.

"Hey Arthur glad you could make it." He opens the door wider and gestures for me to come in. I nod at him and walk in. He leads me into the small living room.

I sit down on the couch. The house always smells of maple syrup and other outdoor smells and it comforts me greatly. I hear the door bell ring and glance up at Matthew.

"Hope you don't mind but Lovino is also coming over to study."

I grimace. I don't hate Lovino or anything, I just don't understand how him and Matthew are friends. Matthew is so sweet and caring while Lovino seems so bossy and mean.

Not wanting to hurt Matthew's feelings I whisper, "No, it's fine."

He runs off to let Lovino in. A moment later they return. Lovino gives me a little wave before siiting down on the couch next to me. Matthew sits down across from us in a chair.

Matthew gets paper and pens out for all of us. "Ok, so it says here that he have to write about our future, and it can be anything from what type of job we want to where we live." Matthew looks up at us, "Any idea, guys?"

I shrug, Lovino throws down his paper and leans back on the couch. "Why the fuck do we have to write this? I know I'm going to have a shitty life anyways." He sits back up and looks at us. Matthew who tries to cheer him up says, "why don't you try writing about Antonio?"

Lovino goes red and grabs a pillow of the couch and covers his face. I sigh. "Or, we can just write about going to college."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Matthew starts writing on his paper. Lovino slowly puts the pillow down and starts writing too. I watch them write for a few minutes, then I too start writing. I still don't know what I want to do though.

After about two hours of writing we hear the door open. GIlbert and Antonio come in trying to trip each other like little kids.

Antonio stops and walks over to Lovino and sits on the arm of the couch. "Hey Lovino, are you done writing yet, the movie starts in about an hour." Lovino elbows him the side, hard, and stands up. Whie Antonio wheezes for air. I grin at Lovino, he scowls at me and looks at Mathew.

"Matthew, I forgot to tell you but fuck-face and I are going to the movies, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Matthew and I both say goodbye as they walk out the door. Gilbert on the other hand, "You better get some tonight, Toni!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING ALBINO!" Lovino's scream tears through the house and Gilbert just laughs.

Matthew reaches out to rub his hand on Gilbert's arm telling him he has to be nicer. I mumble under my breath, "in college, yet he acts like he's five." I peek up at them, and with a matter of seonds they are pretty much having sex in front of me. I roll my eyes.

I grab my stuff and leave. Once outside I turn on my phone and see a message from Francis.

"do you wanna skype later?"

I quickly respond and run back the few blocks home. I put my papers in my backpack and head up stairs. Flopping onto my bed, I start Skyping with Francis.

We talk about the usual stuff. Then we start talking about the trip Francis is making.

"Arthur, I'm actually able to come down sooner." My eyes go wide and I get closer to the screen, "when?"

Francis smile almost reaches his ears, 'this Friday after you get off school, I found a hotel that isn't that far away from your house." I gasp in a breath, about ready to faint.

We talk about the hotel he is staying at what we are going to do when he comes down. Hours pass by, soon it's 1am.

"Francis, i need to go to sleep, I have school in the morning." I yawn looking tiredly at Francis.

Francis who also looks exhausted grins a little, "Same, I have to go to work at 5."

I raise an eyebrow at what he said. He replys, "in order to get the week off to see you, I have to work few extra hours at the restaurant by cleaning each morning."

I nod, "Ok, talk to you in the morning, bye." Francis blows a kiss at me, "See you in the morning, mon ami."

With that we hang up. I fall asleep dreamig about next week. I can't wait.


End file.
